Die Auserwählten
by Kanade-Tenshi
Summary: "Se encontraba sola, se había separado de todos ... ya no estaba con Daryl" Advertencia: Daryl
1. Chapter 1

Buenas¡

No tienen idea de cómo me emociono al escribir y sobre todo de este mundo apocalíptico, pero les dejo las notas al final.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y los zombis de The Walking Dead le pertenecen a la AMC y a su creador Robert Kirtman, solo la historia es de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Oscuridad**

* * *

_La oscuridad nos envuelve a todos, pero mientras el sabio tropieza en alguna pared, el ignorante permanece tranquilo en el centro de la estancia_

**Anatole France**

* * *

Un fuerte olor a antiséptico comenzó a colarse en su adormilada conciencia, sus músculos entumecidos le dolían como si hubiese corrido una gran carrera, sentía su boca seca y los parpados le pesaban. Comenzó a abrir sus ojos con gran esfuerzo, no tenía fuerzas para nada, realmente no quería hacer nada, ¿Por qué seguía luchando? Y entonces un recuerdo, una simple frase acompañada de una punzada de dolor en su cabeza le dio la respuesta.

"_Se que me miras y solo ves a otra chica muerta. Yo no soy Michonne, no soy Carol, no soy Maggie. He sobrevivido y no lo entiendes, porque no soy como tú o ellas. Pero lo logré y no voy a dejar que me trates como una mierda solo porque tienes miedo"_

Cierto, fue ella quien menciono esas palabras, era su voz, sus sentimiento; ella era una sobreviviente y no podía dejar que nada le quitase sus esperanza sin haber luchado aun. Con su moral un poco mas renovada termino de abrir totalmente sus ojos aun así no logro ver nada mas allá que su nariz, intento incorporarse, pero algo la detuvo; sus manos se encontraba amarradas por sobre su cabeza, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que se encontraba sobre una cama.

-Al fin despiertas –una voz suave y femenina pudo reconocer a su derecha, mas sin embargo no pudo ver nada- Te administramos un sedante, pero al parecer no calculamos bien la dosis, hace mucho tiempo que se aplicaba a una mujer joven.

No entendía que quería decir "_sedante_" "_mujer joven_", sin embargo lo que la tenía más preocupada era el hecho de no poder verla, no sabía con quien se estaba enfrentando.

-Puede que tu visión resulte afectada, pero no te preocupes solo es temporal, es un efecto secundario- sintió un leve rose en sus muñecas y se sintió libre, pero solo fue temporal- Entenderás que no podemos soltarte aun, no sabemos cómo reaccionaras.

Abrió su boca, tenia tantas preguntas que hacer, pero no salió nada de ella, solo un extraño murmullo que no tenía sentido alguno.

-Se que tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme, pero este no es el momento, solo te puedo decir esto "Bienvenido al Centro de Estudios Médicos Die Auserwählten", Beth Greene.- Escucho como se cerraba una puerta frente a ella y volvió a estar sola, sola en su propia oscuridad.

* * *

Notas y aclaraciones:

* * *

**Die Auserwählten**: Los elegidos en alemán.

* * *

Bien espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, esta es una pequeñísima introducción, el próximo capítulo será más largo, ya estoy en eso, es una loca idea que se me ocurrió mientras caminaba a mi colegio.

Sera larga la espera para la próxima temporada pero espero entretenerme haciendo esta historia por lo menos un tiempo y por supuesto entretener al resto.

No prometo nada sobre actualizar, soy muy vaga lo siento.

No quiero arruinarles la trama por lo que no diré nada más.

Si llegaron hasta aquí muchas gracias y cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia crítica me dejan un comentario.

PD: Perdón las faltas de ortografía aun trabajo en eso.

Kanade.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes y los zombis de The Walking Dead le pertenecen a la AMC y a su creador Robert Kirtman, solo la historia es de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Siluetas**

* * *

_Estamos rodeados de siluetas y figuras, solo que a algunas las reconocemos y damos nombres mientras que el resto están siempre presentas atrás nuestro, esperando la oportunidad de que notemos su presencia, las reconozcamos y así dejar de ser solo siluetas a las que temer._

**_Ego._**

* * *

Sombras y contornos difusos, su vista comenzaba a recuperarse poco a poco, no podía determinar con exactitud lo que se encontraba en la habitación, pero sabia y memorizo las ubicaciones de estas. Las ataduras de sus manos le daban la suficiente libertad para moverse en la cama pero sin salir de ella.

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que la mujer había abandonado la habitación, su oído lo sentía más sensible que de costumbre, muchas veces durante las horas anteriores escucho el sonido de pasos detenerse frete a la puerta, pero nunca abriéndola.

No sabía que podía hacer, trato muchas veces de liberarse, pero no lo consiguió, sus músculos aun le dolían pero comenzaba a moverlos con más libertad, en ocasiones escucho murmullos fuera de la puerta; no logrando entender nada más que palabras sueltas.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- la voz de la mujer hizo que se sobresaltara, no supo en qué momento entro a la habitación- Por lo que veo aun no recuperas la vista- Beth no respondió.

Siguió con su cabeza la silueta que creía era de la mujer, medito por unos instantes que podía hacer, no estaba segura donde se encontraba la puerta y aun continuaba atada. Sin previo aviso sintió como era inmovilizada desde su espalda, agarrándole las manos y su cuello.

-Ya llevas el tiempo suficiente en esta habitación, es momento de continuar con el procedimiento- Escucho y vio el contorno de la mujer acercándose mientras le decía estas palabras.

_¿Procedimiento? ¿De qué estaba hablando?_

-Aun no se le pasa el efecto de los medicamentos- señalo quien la mantenía inmovilizada, poseía una voz grave y de alguna forma aterradora.

-Lo sé, pero Sam cree que es una buena oportunidad de probar un nuevo nivel de la capacidad humana, Ya sabes cómo es el.

La persona que la mantenía sujetada no respondió nada, sintió como sus ataduras eran liberadas para ser arrastrada fuera de la habitación.

.

.

.

El vapor salía de su boca en cada respiración que daba, el frio comenzaba a traspasar su vestimenta y los músculos a entumecerse, el calor de la fogata que se encontraba frete a él no era suficiente contra el frio de la noche. Se encontraba en alerta, era su turno de hacer guardia. Las figuras que se formaban en el fuego eran una muy buena distracción para no sucumbir ante el sueño.

Miro a su alrededor y la luz que provocaba la pequeña fogata formaban siluetas a su alrededor, siluetas de personas, animales y extraños seres se arremolinaban a su alrededor, hubo un tiempo en su vida en la cual creyó que estas formas llegarían hasta él y lo tragarían hasta dejarlo en el lugar más oscuro y solitario que se podía imaginar.

Recogió una rama que se encontraba enganchada bajo su zapato y comenzó a girarla entre sus dedos, observo el movimiento que realizaban las hojas al girar junto con la rama y se perdió entre sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos, sus objetivos.

El crujir de unas ramas atrás suyos, lo hizo incorporarse rápidamente y tomar la ballesta que se encontraba a un costado suyo.

-Tranquilo, soy yo- Tras escuchar la voz Rick bajo lentamente la ballesta, miro de soslayo al hombre que acababa de llegar y volvió a sentarse frente a la improvisada fogata.

Dirigió una breve mirada al policía cuando este ocupo el lugar a su lado para luego volverla a dirigir al fuego frete suyo, sin darse cuenta comenzó nuevamente a girar la rama entre sus dedos, la cual no había soltado en el momento de apuntar con su ballesta.

-Ve a dormir, yo continuare la guardia- dijo Rick antes de acercarse al fuego y lanzar otra rama a este. Sin embargo su acompañante no se movió, continuo mirando detenidamente el fuego- Daryl…

- Tenemos que encontrar un lugar pronto.

- Lo sé, si continuamos así no soportaremos este frio.

-Mañana saldré a ver por los alrededores, somos demasiados para buscar algo todos juntos.

El policía solo asintió.

-¿Lo hicimos, verdad?- pregunto Rick.

El cazador le lanzo una larga mirada antes de asentir y responderle:- Si, sobrevivimos a Terminus.

.

.

.

Los sonidos a su alrededor lo envolvía, se encontraba al frente del pequeño grupo en el que iba, los pasos de sus compañeros lo seguían de cerca, todos atento a cualquier ruido

-Esperen, ¿Escucharon eso?- Daryl miro hacia atrás para fijar su mirada en Michonne quien había hecho la pregunta. Permanecieron en silencio tratando de escuchar a lo que se refería la mujer. Pasos lentos y tambaleantes se escucharon de entre los árboles, acompañados de gruñidos muy conocidos para el grupo.

-Tenemos de darnos prisa – sin nada más que añadir Daryl continuo con la marcha siendo seguido inmediatamente por el grupo.

-Oigan, miren esto –llamo nuevamente Michonne mientras se detenía un momento para luego avanzar directamente a el árbol más grande de la zona, el resto la siguió inmediatamente para posar su vista en aquello que llamo la atención de la mujer.

En el tronco del árbol se podía observar un numero, el número once más específicamente, pero no era solamente eso, este se encontraba con una cruz encima, alguien lo había tachado.

-¿Qué significa esto?- en esta ocasión fue Bob quien hizo la pregunta

-No lo sé- respondió Michonne mientras tocaba suavemente el numero tachado.

Daryl miro fijamente el tallado, el número había sido hecho hace bastante tiempo, pero la cruz había sido hecha recientemente, se notaba por la humedad que se podía apreciar.

-Por aquí hay otro-dijo Bob mientras señala a otro árbol. Sin darse cuenta el grupo comenzó a seguir los números que se encontraban, siguiendo así un camino de números, un camino que alguien ya había hecho y señalado.

Esto les trajo recuerdos, algo similar los condujo a Terminus, pero en esta ocasión no hubo promesas de un lugar mejor, ni promesas de esperanza alguna.

Mientras se alejaban del lugar una figura de una persona los siguió con la mirada mientras apretaban los puños a sus costados.-

-Maldición, esto es malo, ¿Quién mierda se fija en un puto tallado de un árbol?- se pregunto mientras tomaba el cuchillo que tenia sujeto en su costado.

¿_Qué hago?_

Sin percatarse comenzó a apretar más firmemente el cuchillo en su mano, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que proteger aquello que había conseguido, no podía permitir que cualquier mierda se acercara nunca, aun si eso significara tener que volver a ser la misma mierda que creyó nunca más volver a ser.

* * *

**Notas Autora**

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que este me quedo un poquito más largo, realmente esto no lo tenía planeado creo que he cambiando bastante la historia que un comienzo tenía en mi mente, pero creo que ha sido para mejor, bueno ya veremos a donde me lleva mi rara imaginación

Mil disculpas por la mala redacción que tengo y qué decir de mi ortografía, si no fuera por el corrector seria un pecado para la vista.

Como ya dije no me comprometo con la actualización sigo igual de vaga.

Muchas gracias al comentario y favorito de Yuki-chan y KaroSwan respectivamente, me motivan mucho a seguir con esta cosa media rara que estoy creando.

Y Yuki-chan no te preocupes que las adaptaciones las continuare, la verdad no sé porque no las he subido.

Si llegaron hasta aquí muchas gracias, espero les gustara tanto como a mi escribirlo.

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica déjenme un comentario, hasta la próxima.

**Kanade.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes y los zombis de The Walking Dead le pertenecen a la AMC y a su creador Robert Kirtman, solo la historia es de mi propiedad.

Divagaciones mías al final...

* * *

**Dudas**

* * *

_"Duda cuanto quieras, pero no dejes de actuar"_

**_Antonio Buero Vallejo_**

* * *

En un comienzo trato de resistirse pero pronto descubrió que era imposible, era guiada por lo que creía era el pasillo, sus manos eran sujetadas por la persona que la inmovilizó, escuchaba el sonido que producía la mujer al caminar frete a ellos, quiso de algún modo memorizar el camino más sin embargo pasado unos minutos descubrió que solo le estaban dando vueltas para despistarla.

-¡Oye, ya es suficiente!- Escuchar la voz grave de la persona a su lado hizo que Beth se sobresaltara.

-Hmp, supongo que tienes razón.

Siguieron caminando por un par de minutos más para luego detenerse abruptamente, causando que la rubia chocara contra la espalda de la mujer- Con calma , muchacha- dijo para luego abrir una puerta haciendo que Beth entrase en ella.

-Muy bien, átala- ordeno la mujer

Beth fue empujada contra una pared y sus muñecas fueron sujetadas a esta.- Listo, vamos.

_¿La dejarían así nada más? _

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse se lo confirmo, tenía un muy mal presentimiento, donde se encontraba anteriormente al menos estaba sobre una cama, ahora ni siquiera era capaz de sentarse en el suelo, las ataduras de sus muñecas estaban sobre sus cabeza.

Su vista no parecía mejorar, incluso parecía que veía menos que antes, tenía miedo, estaba sola, trato de gritar pero la voz continuaba sin salir. Sin embargo el sonido de algo bastante familiar la distrajo de su momento de desesperación, gruñidos, arañazos que se acercaban a ella, no podía ver nada, la desesperación volvió a Beth con mayor intensidad que antes; caminantes, se arrastraban a ella, los escuchaba, los sentía, querían llegar a ella.

Fuera de la habitación en donde se encontraba Beth estaban un hombre y una mujer, escuchando los gruñidos que provenían del otro lado de la puerta.

-Esto es una jodida mierda- menciono el hombre mientras posaba su mirada en la puerta.

-Lo sé, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.

El sujeto iba decir algo mas pero un fuerte grito proveniente de la habitación lo interrumpió- Parece que ya recupero la voz- poso su mirada una última vez a la puerta para luego comenzar a alejarse por el largo y angosto pasillo del lugar.

La mujer observo cómo se alejaba hasta que otro grito la distrajo-Ya comenzó-murmuro para sí misma mientras comenzaba a mordisquearse la punta de su dedo pulgar- El miedo ¿eh?... me pregunto cuánto resistirá esta muchacha… antes de llegar a ese punto…

.

.

.

_¿Que mierda se supone que estaba haciendo? _Era la pregunta que pasaba constantemente por la mente de Daryl, estaban siguiendo un puto camino de números_, _habían continuado con su búsqueda de un refugio para el grupo, todos estaban alertas, tuvieron que matar a uno que otro caminante pero nada que no pudieran manejar.

Michonne se poso a la altura de Daryl antes de hablarle- ¿Qué te sucede?- había podido notar la tensión que desprendía el cazador y por supuesto la mala cara que ponía cada vez que encontraban el numero tallado en los arboles.

Daryl no respondió de inmediato, medito un poco sus palabras antes de explicarse- ¿No crees que es extraño? esto parece la misma mierda que nos llevo a Terminus.

-Es diferente- dijo Bob, ganándose la miradas de todos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Glenn, el único que no había abierto la boca desde que emprendieron la búsqueda.

-Esta vez no quieren que alguien llegue allá- trato de explicarse- los números- dijo señalando el que se encontraba más cerca- ya no están tallados, alguien los estaba tratado de borrar.

El grupo volvió a sumergirse en el silencio, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos, recordando sus propias motivaciones, pensando en el por qué debían seguir luchando.

-Vamos- fue todo lo que necesito decir Daryl para que el grupo continuara caminando.

.

.

.

Su respiración estaba acelerada, sentía la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, el sonido de las ramas al ser aplastada por sus zapatos era un estimulante más a su condición, debía llegar antes que ellos, esas malditas basuras que intentaban llegar a su santuario personal, ese lugar era lo único malditamente bueno que le sucedió después que esos malditos sacos de carne descompuesta acabaron con todo lo que le importaba.

Siguió corriendo por un par de minutos más hasta que un descampado se abrió frente a sus ojos, sin embargo no era un hermoso paisaje como tuvo que haber sido alguna vez, en el centro de este se encontraba una cerca llena de esos malditos, gruñendo, empujando y llevando su putrefacto olor.

Se preparo, empuño en su mano izquierda su cuchillo y en la derecha un revolver, tomo una última inspiración antes de correr.

"_Por Claire… solo por Claire."_

.

.

.

El sonido de los gruñidos los alerto de la amenaza inminente con la que se enfrentarían, eran muchos, el olor a putrefacción se los confirmo, era en estos momento en los que dudaban si habían tomado la decisión correcta al seguir ese camino.

Entre el grupo se mantenía un tenso silencio, cada uno considerando las posibilidades, dejaron la "protección" que les daba el bosque, frente a ellos se mostro un gran campo abierto, pero eso no fue lo que llamo la atención del grupo, sino, la gran cantidad de caminantes que se arremolinaban en torna a una cerca que cruzaban todo el lugar hasta perderse en las profundidades del bosque.

-Esto debe ser una broma- fue el comentario de Glenn.

El camino solo los había llevado al encuentro de nada, no había un lugar seguro, ni siquiera gente nueva, solo el encuentro con la muerte personificada.

Daryl miro unos segundos más el cómo los caminantes empujaban contra la reja para luego voltearse en dirección al bosque- Vamos, aquí no hay nada- dijo mientras se reacomodaba su ballesta en el hombro.

Antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso la mano de Bon lo detuvo – Mira allá- señalo un lugar con su dedo índice.

Daryl volteo ligeramente la cabeza y fijo su mirada en algo que se encontraba en el suelo ¿_un letrero…? _Estaba sucio y algo deformado, pero aun así se podía leer claramente "Centro de Estudios Médicos Die Auserwählten "

Parece que si había llegado a un lugar.

* * *

**Notas autora**

* * *

Buuueno, aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, se viene el encuentro¡ aun estoy pensando bien como quiero que se dé.

Creo que en próximo capítulo aclarare quienes son los nuevos personajes y poner un poco lo que paso en Terminus…

**Importante**

También tengo otra noticia, este mes me operaran de un ojito-el izquierdo, con el que leo- por lo que no se si alcanzare a subir un nuevo capítulo y tampoco se cuanto tiempo volver a escribir por lo que no si actualizo este mes no es por mi vagancia, de ante mano perdón pero me avisaron hace poquito.

* * *

Dejando el lado dramático hace bastante quería mostrarles algo, no sé si lo leyeron

"_¡Voy a hacer un libro con vuestros trabajos que me habéis mandado a lo largo de los años y con cosas nuevas! Con vuestro permiso, por supuesto._

_Mandad los trabajos a __**Bigbaldbook1 (arroba) gmail . com **__(_**_Rachel_**_me está ayudando) ¡Hagamos un libro con fan art! Os quiero. ¡Va a ser genial!"_

Hace bastante Norman lo público en su Twitter pero se me olvido ver si ustedes sabían.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los favoritas, alertas y comentario.

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, lo que sea dejen un comentario

**Kanade**


End file.
